Razones del corazón
by Draconiforsx
Summary: Un sirviente y un niño rico. "Era consciente de que el desagrado era mutuo, era increíblemente obvio". / NaruSasu. AU
1. Introducción

Bien… este será mi primer fic de varios capítulos, fic como tal, no conjunto de drabbles ni fumadas con pretensiones humorísticas que no he colgado aquí, con una trama. La pareja principal es NaruSasu, aunque tardará un poco en darse; los primeros serán de introducción a la trama, y a partir del tercero ya habrá choques entre Naruto y Sasuke. Es un AU, en el que Naruto empieza a trabajar en la casa de los Uchiha, una familia de clase alta. Aquí va el primer capítulo.

* * *

><p>Ese día, cumplía seis meses trabajando en aquella casa, y Mikoto le había hecho ramen para celebrarlo. Esa mujer era realmente buena y amable, la única persona con la que se relacionaba decentemente allí, y probablemente la mejor cocinera del mundo, según el punto de vista de Naruto. A sus dieciocho años –y medio–, era un chico de estatura media, hombros anchos, complexión fuerte, pelo rubio revuelto y vivarachos ojos azules. Tuvo suerte de que poco después de empezar a buscar trabajo conociese a la señora Uchiha y ella le ofreciera empleo y alojamiento. En la casa, se encargaba de tareas domésticas como limpiar, lavar los platos, hacer las camas… ese tipo de cosas que una familia de clase alta necesita para su comodidad; Mikoto era ama de casa, pero aquella mansión era demasiado grande como para que una sola persona estuviera al cargo.<p>

Tenía suerte, sí, porque, si no se hubiera cruzado con esa mujer, le hubiese sido muy difícil salir adelante. Probablemente eso hubiera sido lo que ablandó el corazón de Mikoto Uchiha, y seguro el resto lo hicieron su brillante sonrisa y su encanto natural. Naruto la veía como lo más cercano a una madre que había conocido y, para Mikoto, él era como una especie de hijo. Alegre y entusiasta, como Sasuke hacía muchos años, con ese brillo en los ojos que su verdadero hijo había perdido hacía tiempo.

Sí, porque la señora Uchiha no vivía sola, claro que no, sino con su marido y su hijo. Naruto estaba convencido de que el segundo era una copia en miniatura del primero. Defectuosa, eso sí. Ellos pocas veces pisaban la casa durante el día y, cuando lo hacían, era para comer o dormir y, desde luego, solían ignorarlo por completo. Fugaku Uchiha era un hombre de negocios que madrugaba mucho, volvía demasiado tarde como para ver a su hijo y usualmente estaba de viaje los fines de semana. Por lo que sabía, él era el director de una empresa importante que llevaba su apellido. Sasuke era otro tema. Parecía que pretendía imitar a su padre, sí, pero no le salía bien. Cuando Fugaku imponía respeto, él solamente daba la imagen de un niñato prepotente. Su mirada no era severa, sino de simple, llano y nada elegante desprecio. Siempre tenía esa pinta de sabelotodo insolente no-necesito-nada-tuyo-lárgate. Con sus polos de marca cara y el cuello levantado, como los modelos que salían en las revistas mirando a la cámara con cara de que les hubieran metido un palo por el culo. Justo como esos. Cuando pasaba por su lado, dejaba tras él un aroma a colonia cara. Imaginaba que lo sería, aunque él no entendía de esas cosas, por lo bien que olía. Desde que trabajaba en esa casa, había aprendido que muchas cosas de las que le habían enseñado desde pequeño, eran mentira: las mejores cosas sí se compran con dinero. Sí era cierto, sin embargo, que ello no debía dar la felicidad, no por lo menos por la cara de amargado que Sasuke siempre lucía, a todas horas.

La rutina del único hijo de los Uchiha era simple: se levantaba y se duchaba a eso de las seis, tardaba una hora en arreglarse –¡Una hora! ¿Qué clase de hombre tarda una hora en estar listo?– y bajaba a desayunar en la cocina. Saludaba a su madre dándole los buenos días, lo fulminaba con la mirada mientras él lavaba los platos de los desayunos de Fugaku y Mikoto y se sentaba a la mesa a comer con tranquilidad, comentándole quizás a su madre alguna cosa relevante que fuese a hacer en el día. Luego se levantaba y sin siquiera llevarle los platos le soltaba un "limpia eso" antes de despedirse de su madre e irse a clase. Mikoto decía que tenía un carácter difícil, pero que en el fondo era encantador. A Naruto le hubiera parecido encantador partirle la cara en más de una ocasión, y eso que él no era un chico conflictivo ni violento. Había tenido que madurar deprisa, aunque seguía conservando la gracia de un niño. Cuando Sasuke se daba la vuelta, le hacía burla. Se creía demasiado, y eso que tenía un año menos que él. Por las tardes, el imbécil llegaba a casa y merendaba tomates –¿qué clase de persona merienda tomates?– antes de encerrarse en su cuarto a estudiar. O era muy aplicado, o muy idiota, para tener que estudiar tanto. Respetaba a las personas que se preocupaban por su futuro, pero Sasuke le repelía. Probablemente no fuese por eso, sino por el simple hecho de ser Sasuke Uchiha. Naruto prefería verle la cara lo menos posible, y así todos contentos. Era consciente de que el desagrado era mutuo, no solo por cómo le miraba, sino porque era increíblemente obvio. Sus personalidades chocaban, eran como la noche y el día, como el pelo rubio como el sol de Naruto y la cabellera azabache como el cielo nocturno de Sasuke. El uno era alegre, amistoso e hiperactivo, y el otro era ácido y desagradable como morder un limón. Lo tenía todo menos la simpatía, o eso parecía creerse él. Siempre mirando por encima del hombro a todos… Estas eran, claro está, cosas que Naruto suponía o simplemente imaginaba para ponerlo verde y dibujarlo en su mente como la peor escoria del mundo, porque en esa casa solamente era así con _él_, y de lo que hiciese fuera no tenía ni idea. Pero seguro que no tenía ni amigos, claro que no, ese idiota no podía caerle bien a nadie.

Naruto dejó el bol vacío sobre la mesa y se limpió los labios con la servilleta. Usualmente hubiese usado la manga de su camisa, pero había tenido que aprender a tener unos ciertos modales sobre la mesa.

– ¡Estaba delicioso, señora Uchiha!

Mikoto rió, y le retiró el recipiente.

– Hoy lavaré yo, ¿sí? Puedes salir un rato hasta que llegue Sasuke.

Naruto sonrió ampliamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

><p>Y eso ha sido el primer capítulo~. ¡Los reviews me instan a seguir! Y perdón si hubiese algún error en el texto.<p> 


	2. Razones para estar allí

Bueno, aquí está el segundo capítulo~. Muchas gracias a **Veintiocho**, **milk goku**, **Anellis**, **Suigetsuu-chan**, **Ally Streitweiser**, **abbie pain** y **Moon-9215** por sus favs y reviews n_n. Sí, Sasuke es un amargado esté donde esté, lol, pero ya está Naruto para encargarse de ello~~. ¡Me alegro mucho de que os gustase la introducción~! Como es mi primer fic largo, me cuesta no hacer los caps cortos… ¡pero me estoy esforzando!

Siento la tardanza, pero los exámenes y la falta de teclado me ha impedido continuar... este es uno de esos fics en los que necesito poder teclear libremente para poder explayarme xD. Para compensar, he salido de mi estancamiento en la planificación de capítulos, y ya tengo material como para por lo menos los seis o siete siguientes 8D.

* * *

><p>Todo fuese dicho, ni a Fugaku ni a Sasuke les agradaba la idea de tener un extraño en casa, y más aún uno con la biografía de Naruto y con a saber qué intenciones. Por eso, Mikoto ni siquiera les había consultado a la hora de contratarlo. Dijo que ella "lo necesitaba, pues encargarse ella sola de una casa tan grande la dejaba fatigada", lo cual no era menos cierto, pero, de haber sido ese el verdadero motivo, ya hubiera conseguido a alguien mucho antes. Todo había sido, más bien, a raíz de conocer a Naruto y su historia. Despertaba su instinto maternal, acentuado por llevar una vida familiar que no le había hecho muchos favores. Se sentía en la obligación de ayudar a aquel muchacho que estaba solo en el mundo. Fue incluso más generosa de lo que Nanto hubiera esperado, y no solo le ofreció trabajo, sino que también lo alojó en su propia casa, en una de las habitaciones de invitados. No podía más que guardarle una eterna gratitud a esa mujer por todo lo que había hecho por él.<p>

Naruto no había tenido una infancia como la de cualquier otro niño. Él había crecido en un orfanato y nunca había conocido a sus padres, lo único que sabía de ellos era que por algún motivo lo habían dejado en aquel lugar cuando solamente era un bebé. Él soñaba con algún día ir a buscarlos, pero ese día se veía todavía muy lejano, siendo que no tenía siquiera medios para comenzar. Toda la vida la había pasado en aquel edificio metido y, aunque no supiese nada de fuera, dentro había visto de todo. Había visto niños que llegaron igual que él y que a corta edad fueron adoptados y no volvieron más, niños con suerte que se iban de la mano de madres y padres sonrientes. Había visto niños tristes que lloraban la muerte de sus padres, y otros que los habían perdido a una edad tan temprana que acababan superándolo y considerando el orfanato su hogar. Naruto había tenido muchos amigos allí, sí, pero no era un lugar feliz para crecer. Él sonreía porque, había aprendido, esa era la mejor manera de hacer que otros dejasen de llorar. Naruto tenía ese algo especial que hacía que los demás a su alrededor se sintieran algo mejor; por eso, había decidido no dejar nunca de sonreír. Era muy querido en el orfanato.

Sin embargo, había acabado llegando la hora de partir. Naruto ya era mayor de edad y no necesitaba, por lo menos no legalmente, seguir siendo mantenido; ahora le tocaba buscarse la vida él mismo... pero era más fácil pensarlo que hacerlo. No sabía apenas nada de cómo funcionaban las cosas ahí fuera y sus estudios se acababan en la secundaria obligatoria. Tenía muy claro que el primer paso para conseguir algo más era sacarse algún título que le permitiese hacer algo de provecho en la vida, pero, para estudiar algo en las condiciones en que se encontraba, le faltaba otra cosa que tampoco tenía: dinero. Sería de mucha cara dura pedirle un préstamo al orfanato ya que le iban a dejar seguir alojándose allí hasta que pudiese costearse una vivienda, lo cual no parecía que fuese a tener lugar en un futuro cercano, así que necesitaba encontrar un trabajo. Desde luego, no uno que requiriese estudios, así que no aspiraba a más que servir comida rápida o ser dependiente en alguna tienda no demasiado cara, porque sin duda una marca para ricos no lo querría tras un mostrador con su camiseta vieja y sus pantalones demasiado anchos... para qué engañarse, nadie iba a contratarle con ese aspecto. ¡Pero no era su culpa! Nadie en su sano juicio donaría un traje con corbata para vestir a niños huérfanos. En un servicio público, a pesar de su brillante sonrisa, no tenía futuro, eso estaba claro. Fue así como decidió que la única manera de conseguir trabajo era a través de particulares. Como fontanero o electricista no valía, pero sí tenía conocimientos suficientes como para encargarse de la limpieza de una casa, cuidar niños o pasear perros —¡siempre había querido tener un perro!—. Así, después de haber pasado casi una semana buscando trabajo y siendo rechazado por todas las hamburgueserías y tiendas de su zona, se armó con fotocopias y pegó por todo el lugar varias decenas de papeles anunciándose como "empleado del hogar". Tenía todos los días libres, así que podía dedicar mucho tiempo a lo de buscarse un trabajo. Solamente faltaba que alguien lo contratase.

La suerte le sonrió. Después de la mala racha con la búsqueda de empleo, alguien fue a interesarse por él mucho antes de lo que hubiera esperado.

La señora Uchiha volvía de ir de compras cuando llegó a la parada del autobús cargada con sus bolsas llenas de comida. Sí, era la mujer de un rico empresario, pero utilizaba el transporte público, no tenían coche con chófer ni nada por el estilo, aunque de sobras podían permitírselo. Ella venía de una familia bastante más humilde, así que solía preferir hacer las cosas a la manera tradicional. Se estaba apoyando en una farola cuando reparó en un folio pegado en ella, el típico con un texto y la parte de abajo recortada en tiras con un número de teléfono en todas ellas. Cualquier persona que no tuviese nada mejor que hacer mientras esperaba un autobús se hubiera parado a leerlo, simplemente por entretenerse en algo. Y así lo hizo. Por algún motivo, le resultó muy curioso. Bueno, el motivo de eso estaba claro: no era normal que un chico de dieciocho años se anunciase buscando un trabajo como era limpiar casas ajenas, que normalmente correspondía a mujeres cuyas familias necesitaban algo más de dinero en su cuenta corriente. Más bien lo que hubiera tenido que preguntarse era por qué arrancó una de las tiritas de papel casi sin pensar y se la metió en el bolso. Bien pensado, no le vendría mal una ayuda en casa, y a Sasuke podía venirle bien tener contacto con gente de su edad de fuera del colegio.

Cuando llegó a casa —esa casa enorme, mansión habría que llamarla—, dejó las bolsas en la cocina y sacó y colocó la compra antes de ir a por el teléfono y llamar al número que había en el papel que se había llevado. Era un móvil, que supuso sería el del chico. Pero no. Quien contestó fue una mujer, que tras escuchar qué era lo que la señora Uchiha quería le dijo que esperase un momento, y pudo escuchar de fondo murmullo de niños, subir de escaleras, una puerta abriéndose y, finalmente, un "Naruto, es para ti" con un tono de complicidad que llevaba implícito un "¡enhorabuena por haber conseguido trabajo!". Inmediatamente después escuchó una voz de chico respondiendo al teléfono. La conversación fue corta, Mikoto simplemente le dijo que estaba interesada en contratarle y que cuándo podían verse para hablar sobre ello cara a cara. Naruto, entusiasmado, dijo que si podía ser ese mismo día a cualquier hora sería lo mejor. Esa alegría le sumó muchos puntos. Así, quedaron una hora después en la misma casa de los Uchiha. Ya que iba a trabajar ahí, no sería malo si se iba familiarizando con el lugar.

Naruto se arregló en tiempo récord, e incluso se peinó y se puso la ropa más bonita que tenía, o por lo menos la que más le gustaba a él —ese chándal naranja y azul era hortera lo mirases por donde lo mirases; incluso de noche, a un kilómetro y con los ojos entrecerrados se podía percibir ese aura de crimen estético que lo rodeaba, era como la explosión _demasiado naranja_ de una bomba de mal gusto para vestir—, antes de salir. Nadie tuvo, por desgracia, la bondad de decirle que con su camiseta descolorida iba mucho mejor. Tuvo que preguntar para llegar a la dirección que la mujer que iba a contratarle le había dicho, y tuvo que preguntar de nuevo cuando estaba justo en la puerta, con la mandíbula desencajada, por no creerse que fuese a trabajar en ese lugar tan ridículamente grande. El orfanato era grande, sí, pero ahí vivían decenas de niños, era comprensible. Eso era demasiado gigantesco para ser una vivienda particular, ¿cuánta gente vivía ahí dentro? Se armó de valor y decidió llamar al timbre que estaba fuera de la verja que rodeaba toda la casa. Una mujer de cabello y ojos negros, vestida con un delantal, abrió la puerta. Y se quedó mirando a su chándal. Por suerte, no fue una mirada desagradable, más bien de asombro por lo... llamativo que era.

— Naruto-kun, ¿verdad? —la escuchó decir, y el chico asintió efusivamente con la cabeza, viendo cómo la mujer se acercaba y abría la puerta con una llave que llevaba en el bolsillo, tendiéndole una mano que Naruto le estrechó—. Pasa, no te quedes en la puerta— invitó con voz amable y esa sonrisa cálida y maternal.

Naruto volvió a asentir. Normalmente ya se hubiera puesto a hablar por los codos, pero... no en esa ocasión. La mujer le inspiraba confianza, pero la casa era increíblemente intimidante. La veía alzarse majestuosa frente a él, y sentía un cierto reparo por entrar en ella. No obstante, siguió a Mikoto por ese caminito de baldosas que separaba la verja de la puerta principal, y entró tras ella, pisando con cuidado, como si temiese dañar ese suelo brillante con sus zapatillas. Bien pensado... destacaba demasiado ahí. Su nueva jefa no, ella tenía un aire humilde, pero que encajaba armónicamente con el entorno. Él, en cambio, con su chándal naranja, era la nota disonante en aquel cuadro. Se sintió fuera de lugar, más todavía, cuando entró dentro y vio ante sus ojos ese enorme recibidor, con una lámpara de araña colgando del techo, unas escaleras que parecían salidas de una película —nunca había visto, desde luego, unas tan bonitas, con una alfombra negra pasando por todos los escalones, a juego con el pasamanos tallado—, varias habitaciones a los lados y un pasillo detrás que llevaba a otras estancias. Lo dejó con la boca abierta, literalmente, y a la mujer no le pasó desapercibido, pues rió de forma suave.

— Es bastante grande, ¿verdad?

— Es... —no encontraba las palabras para definirlo— es enorme. ¿Se ocupa usted sola de todo esto, señora Uchiha? —si era así, debía ser lo más cercano a un héroe de manga shonen, para ser capaz de mantener absolutamente todo tan limpio.

— Lamentablemente, sí —confesó, con un suspiro—. Pero a partir de ahora me ayudarás, ¿no, Naruto-kun?

El muchacho asintió con una amplísima sonrisa.

— ¡Por supuesto! Ah, a todo esto... —miró pensativo al techo, y luego nuevamente a la mujer—. Me encargaría de la limpieza, entonces... ¿y algo más?

— En principio sería ayudarme con la limpieza de la casa, lavar los platos y hacer la colada y planchar, ¿te parece eso bien?

— ¡Claro! ¡Yo siempre me plancho yo mismo la ropa, mire qué lisa está! ¡Ni una arruga!

Mikoto se rió, aunque luego Naruto se dio cuenta de que, de todos los comentarios que podría haber hecho, había ido a soltar precisamente el menos inteligente.

— Ya veo, ya veo —aún se reía—. ¿Te parece si vamos al salón y así hablamos más cómodos? Tengo galletas que hice ayer, sí quieres.

A Naruto los ojos le hicieron chiribitas. Galletas. Hacía siglos que no comía galletas artesanales, desde que Tsunade-baachan había jubilado.

— ¡Sí, por favor!

Se quedó en el sitio, siguiendo a la mujer con la mirada mientras esta abría una puerta, que daba a una cocina, una muy grande y bonita, y se metía dentro, dirigiéndose a lo que parecía ser una despensa para sacar una bolsa con galletas, que puso sobre una pequeña bandeja antes de volver con Naruto.

— Vamos. Luego te enseñaré también el resto de las habitaciones para que no te pierdas, ¿vale?

Qué amable era. Tenía suerte de haberse ido a encontrar con una persona así y no con cualquier otra que no lo hubiese tratado tan bien. Siguió a la señora Uchiha por el pasillo hasta atravesar una puerta que daba a un enorme salón con una larga mesa de comedor en un lado. Había un sofá con cojines que debían ser increíblemente mullidos y la pantalla de televisión más fina pero gigantesca que había visto en su vida. Otra vez ese brillito de admiración en su mirada y la sensación de pequeñez que todo en esa casa le provocaba. Vio a Mikoto sentarse en el sofá, dejando la bandeja con las galletas en una mesa de madera y cristal frente a ella, y el chico la imitó, sentándose en el otro lado de la esquina para así poder estar de frente a las galletas y a la mujer. Pero las galletas tenían, en ese momento, toda su atención, aunque no se atrevía a alargar el brazo y agarrar una. Mikoto se rió de forma suave.

— No seas tímido, pruébalas.

Naruto tragó saliva, nervioso, y se inclinó para coger una. Se la llevó tímidamente a los labios, poniendo la otra mano debajo para impedir que cayesen migas a ese precioso sofá, y le dio un mordisco que le supo a gloria. Las galletas más deliciosas que había probado en su vida. La devoró, prácticamente, y luego pellizcó las migajas que habían quedado en su otra mano para no desperdiciar ni un poquito de aquel alimento de dioses.

— Están... ¡están buenísimas, señora! ¡Deliciosas! —la elogió, quizás en un tono demasiado alto.

— Me alegra mucho que te gusten, es la primera vez que me lo dicen... ni mi esposo ni mi hijo muestran demasiado interés por los dulces.

Naruto borró su sonrisa, repentinamente intrigado por ese detalle. Imaginaba que ella estaría casada y que su marido sería quien trabajase, pero no que tuviese un hijo. O simplemente es que no se le había pasado por la cabeza la posibilidad, se la veía muy joven. Quizás fuese un niño pequeño, a esa hora debería estar en la guardería o en clase, comparándolo con los horarios que él solía tener en el orfanato.

— ¿Qué edad tiene su hijo?

— Cumplió los diecisiete hace unos meses, es casi de tu edad.

Se quedó pensativo unos momentos. ¿Qué clase de chico de diecisiete años vive en esa casa? Inconscientemente, miró a su alrededor. Tanto lujo. No podía siquiera imaginar como debía de ser criarse y vivir entre esas paredes. No tenía ni idea de qué tipo de persona era alguien que hubiese crecido en un lugar como aquel, lo cual le generaba curiosidad y recelo por conocer al chico. Mikoto era una buena persona, así que lo lógico era que su hijo también lo fuese... pero esa casa imponía tanto que quien viviese en ella tendría que acabar siendo muy serio.

— ¿Podré conocerlo? —la pregunta también fue otra reacción inconsciente, impulsado por la curiosidad.

— Claro —la mujer ensanchó su sonrisa—. Creo que podrías llevarte bien con él. Ahora mismo está en el instituto, y vuelve por la tarde, si coincidís en el horario... —de pronto cayó en un detalle que se le había pasado—. ¡Es cierto! ¿A qué hora te vendría mejor venir?

Comenzó entonces realmente la conversación sobre el nuevo trabajo de Naruto, que se había visto pospuesta por trivialidades. Naruto insistió en ir cuantas horas hiciesen falta y hacer todo lo que necesitase, más que nada porque necesitaba una buena paga si quería poder ganarse la vida sin depender del orfanato. Quedaron en que iría a media mañana y se iría algo entrada la tarde, aunque a Mikoto no le convencía la idea de tenerlo tantas horas trabajando, pero el chico lo pedía con tantas ganas que no podía negarse; después de todo, iba a ser de gran ayuda, y además Naruto alegó que con ese horario podía encargarse de las tareas y, además, coincidir con su hijo. Estaba satisfecho y entusiasmado, y según el diálogo transcurría, sus ojos brillaban más y quedaban menos galletas en la bandeja.

— Parece que te gustan mucho, ¿eh? —dijo de forma amistosa.

Solo en ese momento el rubio se dio cuenta de que, una a una, las había engullido todas descaradamente. Enrojeció hasta las orejas.

— ¡L-lo siento! Es que están muy buenas y...

— No pasa nada —hizo un ademán con la mano, restándole importancia al asunto—. Me alegra mucho que te hayan gustado. Normalmente me las termino comiendo yo sola —ahora fue la señora Uchiha quien se ruborizó levemente y se puso la mano sobre la boca, tapándose la sonrisa; Naruto pensó en ese momento que, si hubiera tenido una madre, le hubiese gustado que fuera tan bonita como ella—. Me gusta hacer dulces, pero soy la única a la que le gustan, así que...

Naruto se rió.

— No saben lo que se pierden... ¡son las mejores galletas del mundo!

A raíz de eso, y ya tratados los temas más serios, la conversación cambió de tercio, y acabaron hablando de dulces, de comida en general, de ocio; en alguna ocasión salió Sasuke mencionado, pero solo levemente, Mikoto le contó sobre la empresa de su marido y cómo su hijo estudiaba con mucho empeño para ir a la Universidad y luego encargarse él de dirigir la empresa cuando la heredase. Naruto preguntaba tanto que apenas se habló de él, intentaba hacerlo con cautela para no parecer demasiado entrometido, pero simplemente las palabras le salían solas. En cierto momento, fue la señora Uchiha quien preguntó.

— La verdad es que tengo curiosidad. Normalmente un chico de dieciocho años no busca un trabajo como el tuyo... ¿a qué se debe? Si se puede saber, claro.

Naruto sonrió. Se sentía muy orgulloso de sí mismo por haber conseguido un empleo que le permitiese ganarse la vida por sí mismo. Podía considerarse ya un adulto por ganar su propio dinero, aunque todavía no hubiese empezado el trabajo.

— Es para pagarme los estudios —qué bien sonaba así dicho.

— Guao —sonó como quien felicita a un niño por haber hecho un dibujo bonito, pero no lo hizo con mala intención—. ¿Estás en la Universidad? ¿Qué estudias?

Ahí, a Naruto se le cayó el orgullo al suelo. La mujer tenía razón. Él, con su edad, debía estar estudiando un grado universitario o algo similar y, en cambio, tan solo aspiraba a sacarse cualquier título que le permitiese hacer algo con su vida. Suspiró, bajando la mirada, y Mikoto supo que había dicho algo malo.

— En realidad, no... no creo que algún día vaya a la Universidad. Pero me basta con estudiar algo que me permita trabajar.

La señora Uchiha dio un respingo. Frente a la voz tan alegre que había usado desde que lo había conocido, algo más de hora y media atrás, ese tono se escuchaba pesaroso, afligido. No supo qué responder a eso, pero sí que si aquel muchacho —que apenas conocía, pero que tenía unos ojos sinceros y rebosantes de vida, inocencia y solo buenas intenciones— tenía algún problema, estaba dispuesta a ayudarlo en lo que estuviese en su mano. Con el mayor tacto que fue capaz, se aventuró a preguntar.

— Tu familia... ¿tiene problemas?

No mejoró la situación, y se dio cuenta al instante. Mikoto era madre y, como toda madre, era muy intuitiva. Naruto no había dicho una sola palabra acerca de su familia en todo el rato que habían estado hablando, y eso la llevaba a temerse la peor de las respuestas a aquella cuestión. No por eso le causó menos impresión escucharla.

— No tengo familia. Yo crecí en el orfanato —volvió a mirar a la mujer frente a él y vio la aprensión en sus ojos, parecida a la que algunas personas que trabajaban en su _hogar_ tenían de vez en cuando. Había aprendido que, cuando uno de esos temas tristes salían y la gente ponía esa mirada, lo mejor era cambiar de asunto rápidamente. La tristeza llama a la tristeza. Esbozó una sonrisa algo apurada, hablando rápido—. Es por eso que necesitaba tanto un trabajo... no quiero que sigan cuidando de mí, quiero trabajar y ganar mi propio dinero para comprarme una casa para vivir. O aunque sea un piso pequeño. ¡Pero gracias a usted tengo un trabajo, así que mi plan ya está en marcha! —la mano en la nuca y una risa que sonó ligeramente forzada.

Pero, vaya, la señora Uchiha no cambiaba de gesto. No le gustaba esa expresión de pena en su cara.

— ¿Dónde estás viviendo ahora? —la pregunta le sorprendió, no entendía a qué se refería.

— Pues... ahora mismo en el orfanato, claro, no tengo otro sitio para ir.

— ¿Querrías vivir aquí? —que dijese eso tan de pronto impresionó a Naruto, e incluso la misma Mikoto se preguntó por qué lo había hecho—. Claro, trabajando —añadió al ver cómo le brillaban otra vez los ojos azules a Naruto, por si la había malinterpretado.

— Sería... ¡sería genial! —el chico estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría—. Sería como un mayordomo... ¡como los de las películas! —se echó a reír a carcajadas, entre la felicidad y un repentino nerviosismo a raíz de lo primero.

Mikoto le siguió en la risa, de forma mucho más discreta.

— Sí, esa es una forma de verlo. Pero trabajarías desde por la mañana hasta por la noche, y la comida te la pagarías de tu bolsillo.

— ¡Por supuesto, faltaría más! —asintió rápidamente—. A partir de ahora llámeme Sebastian, señora Uchiha —bromeó, y ambos rieron de nuevo.

Aquella noche, Naruto pasó su última noche en vela en el orfanato. A pesar del cansancio que le habían dejado tantas emociones en un solo día y la fiesta que se improvisó cuando llegó por la tarde con la noticia, tenía tantas ganas de que llegase el día siguiente que no fue capaz de conciliar el sueño.

Por su parte, Mikoto le habló durante la cena a Fugaku de lo que había pasado en el día. No se lo tomó del todo bien, pero estaba de un relativo buen humor y su esposa insistió mucho en la ayuda que ese chico le prestaría. Acabó consiguiendo su asentimiento, aunque fuera a regañadientes. A la mañana siguiente, la nueva llegó a Sasuke, quien reaccionó con una mezcla entre el disgusto y la indiferencia. Concretamente, "hm" fue su respuesta.

A mediodía llegó Naruto con bolsas y una maleta para instalarse en la habitación de invitados de la planta principal.

* * *

><p>Varias anotaciones:<p>

1) La mayoría de edad en Japón es a los 20 años, no a los 18, pero decidí usar la edad española porque... no sé, porque suena más sexy un Naruto de 18 años que uno de 20 (?) y quería evitar que hubiese demasiada diferencia de edad entre Sasuke y Naruto. A Sasuke le he puesto un año menos porque me venía mejor que siguiese en el instituto. _No, Saso, nada de Sasuke shota (?)._

2) Esto en realidad es más una reflexión mía que otra cosa... pero creo que un Naruto que no hubiese crecido solo, sino rodeado de otros niños como él, no hubiese sido nunca el niño travieso que aparece en la serie, sino que directamente hubiera pasado a la fase del "hermano mayor" que es con Gaara. Bastante más maduro. Después de todo, no es un Naruto que sueñe con ser Hokage, sino uno que simplemente aspira a ser capaz de valerse por sí mismo.

En el siguiente capítulo... cómo Naruto y Sasuke se conocieron. Chan cha~n e_e.


	3. Razones para no llevarse bien

Esta vez actualizo prontito 8DDD porque estos días tengo exámenes, y siempre cuando tengo exámenes ya me canso de estudiar y de pronto me apetece escribir, lo normal (?). Muchas gracias por los reviews y las alerts, again~ me alegra que vaya gustando *-*

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, Sasuke llegó cansado a casa. A decir verdad, siempre estaba cansado. El último año de instituto siempre es duro y agotador para cualquiera, pero más lo es todavía si vas a un centro tan prestigioso como el suyo. Una buena parte del dinero de la familia, así como el descanso de Sasuke, se iba en sus estudios. No solamente había que tener una ancha economía para pretender acudir a esa escuela, sino también una mente privilegiada... y mucha capacidad de sacrificio. La mayoría de los alumnos estudiaban allí, a pesar del estrés que ello conllevaba, por obligación de sus padres, y solo esperaban a terminar de una vez para poder vivir su propia vida; Sasuke no era una excepción. Sin embargo, para él, las cosas no parecía que fuesen a ir a mejor. Al acabar el instituto, iría a la Universidad y, al acabar la Universidad, empezaría a trabajar en la empresa de su padre, y eso le llevaría el cien por cien de su tiempo, incluso cuando, llegado el momento —establecido entre los treinta y los treinta y cinco años—, tuviese que procurarse una esposa competente que le diese descendencia. Sí, si se ponía a pensarlo, aunque trataba de evitar hacerlo, toda su vida había sido escrita ya por personas externas a él, especialmente por su padre. Podría dejarlo, claro. Podría simplemente mandarlo todo a la mierda e irse nada más cumpliese la mayoría de edad; esa posibilidad existía, <em>no sería el primero que lo <em>_hiciese_. Pero no. Una mezcla de orgullo y responsabilidad lo seguía ligando a ese destino casi inevitable suyo. Sin embargo, aunque trataba de llevarlo lo mejor posible y con la barbilla bien alta, la presión por todos lados lo desgastaba. Como una piedra cayendo colina abajo. Estaba _cansado_.

Llegó cansado a casa, y la primera parada, después de dejar su mochila junto a la puerta, era la cocina. Bebía un vaso de agua, se apoyaba en la encimera, suspiraba y luego se hacía la merienda, eso era una rutina que se repetía cada día. En esa ocasión, le apetecía algo con tomates —siempre comía algo con tomate a esa hora, le encantaban, y además eran muy sanos, lo cual era perfecto también para un deportista como él—, y, tras enderezarse y dejar el vaso en el fregadero, abrió el refrigerador. Un bocadillo de atún con tomate no estaría mal, pensó. La lata de atún la encontró, sus adorados tomates estaban donde siempre... ¿y el pan? Lo buscó donde siempre solía estar, en un cajón grande, pero no lo encontró. En casos como ese, había que recurrir a la persona que siempre sabía dónde estaba todo.

— ¿Mamá?

Salió de la cocina al no obtener respuesta. A decir verdad, la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa.

— ¿Mamá?

El primer sitio donde decidió mirar fue el salón, por si su madre estuviese limpiando o leyendo en el sofá, pero era raro que no contestase.

— ¿Mam...?

Encontrarse a un completo extraño en tu sala de estar, con una figurita de porcelana —cara— en una mano y un plumero en la otra, es una situación un tanto violenta. Era de esperar que su primera reacción fuese agarrar una lámprara y tirársela a la cabeza.

— ¿¡Quién eres! ¿¡Cómo has entrado!

Naruto pegó un grito, con la figurita en la mano y la otra en la cabeza donde había recibido el impacto.

— ¡Espera! ¡No me ataques! —retrocedió con rapidez al verlo agarrar un jarrón que, imaginaba, sería el siguiente proyectil, con tan mala suerte que se golpeó con la mesa en la parte trasera de la rodilla, se tropezó con el cable del televisor y se precipitó contra el suelo de espaldas —. ¡Ah!

Gracias a una maniobra que no sería capaz de repetir ni aunque quisiera, consiguió salvar la porcelana, el televisor y su vida, cubriendo la figura con su cuerpo, sujetando la pantalla con una mano y sosteniéndose en el suelo con la otra antes de haber alcanzado a partirse la espalda. Colocó el aparato en su lugar, suspirando con alivio, y después alzó las manos en son de paz.

—Escucha; deja el jarrón donde estaba y escúchame. No soy un ladrón ni nada parecido, ¿vale? Ahora trabajo aquí, tu madre me dijo que te lo había contado.

Sasuke no soltó el jarrón, pero se paró a pensar en lo que había dicho. Tardó unos momentos en recordar las palabras de su madre esa misma mañana, a las que casi no había prestado atención, sobre ese extraño. Solamente entonces dejó el adorno sobre la mesa que le correspondía y se acercó al chico que seguía sentado en el suelo.

— ¿Y qué estabas haciendo?

Naruto pudo ver entonces más tranquilamente al chico, ya que no lo estaba amenazando con ningún objeto decorativo. Vestía una camisa negra con el cuello levantado, los primeros botones deliberadamente desabrochados y las mangas arremangadas a la altura del codo; unos vaqueros y unas botas negras. Inmediatamente le recordó a esos chicos que salían en los anuncios de la televisión y en las revistas de moda, esos por quienes las niñas del orfanato suspiraban, inútilmente, en su opinión. Ojos negros enmarcados por espesas pestañas, eran los mismos que los de Mikoto, pero con una mirada diferente.

— Limpiar el polvo, ¿qué crees que estaba haciendo?

— Robar —no fue solamente sinceridad, no, fue _asco_, se le notaba, y lo cierto es que a Naruto lo hirió de verdad—. ¿Dónde está mi madre?

Esa fue, de muchas, la primera vez que deseó partirle la cara. Lo veía, veía cómo lo estaba mirando, y no le gustaba nada. Era una mirada venenosa, de desconfianza y de más bien poca estima, y podía verla especialmente interesada en su camiseta vieja y ancha, sus pantalones mil veces remendados y sus zapatillas hechas polvo. Era una mirada que decía "¿de qué alcantarilla has salido?".

— Se ha ido a comprar —se obligó a contestar, no podía ir sin más y soltarle alguna burrada al hijo de su jefa, aunque respondió con tono frío, a la defensiva.

— Ella nunca compra por las tardes.

Juraría, estaba seguro, de que se lo estaba recriminando, y eso solo si lo que tenía en mente no era que le hubiese hecho algo a Mikoto. ¿De qué iba? ¿Era posible que el hijo de la señora Uchiha tuviese tan mal genio? Quizás sí lo había asustado su presencia si no había sabido que estaba allí, eso lo entendía, e incluso podía ver razonable lo de casi asesinarlo con un jarrón, pero pasada la primera impresión chocante, no hacía falta que siguiese siendo tan borde.

— Estuvo esperando esta mañana a que llegase, y después me ayudó a instalarme, no tuvo tiempo —se defendió.

— Primer día, y estorbas —alzó la barbilla, mirándolo desde aún más arriba con esa altanería asquerosa —. Si mi madre necesita una chacha no puedo impedir que te quedes, pero procura no tocar _mis_ cosas.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos, parpadeando con rapidez, procesando lo que acababa de decir. Que estorbaba, que no tocase sus cosas —como si fuese algún tipo de animal con una enfermedad contagiosa— y, además, lo había llamado chacha. Frunció el ceño, y a partir de se momento fue cuando abandonó toda voluntad de intentar llevarse bien con ese chico.

— No tengo interés en tocar _tus_ cosas.

— Deberías.

Y se dio media vuelta. Y se fue. Y esa fue, de muchas, la primera vez que Naruto le hizo burla en cuanto le dio la espalda.

* * *

><p>— ¡Es un cretino! ¡Un prepotente! ¡Y un idiota! ¡¿Qué se cree? ¡No puede ir tratando a la gente de esa manera! ¡Ni siquiera me conoce de nada, y me ha tratado como basura!<p>

Naruto sería muchas cosas, buenas o malas, pero a bocazas no le ganaba nadie. Desde luego, había que tener más boca que cerebro para despotricar sobre Sasuke ante Mikoto después de que esta le preguntase qué opinaba acerca de su hijo después de haberlo conocido. Lo normal sería que una madre se enfadase al escuchar cosas tales sobre su retoño, pero ella solamente se rió, y dijo por primera vez esa frase que, desde entonces, escucharía en mil ocasiones más.

— Solamente tiene un carácter complicado.

No, eso no era un carácter complicado. De toda la vida, a eso se le llamaba ser un amargado. Desde ese primer encuentro, se detestaron mutuamente. A Sasuke simplemente no le había gustado la idea de que alguien invadiese su espacio, y aún más alguien como Naruto, una presencia especialmente molesta que, a pesar de lo poco que lo veía, le disgustaba especialmente. Le disgustaba tener en casa alguien con ropa fea y andrajosa, el tipo de ropa que alguien tiraría a la basura. Le disgustaban también esos ojos brillantes y llenos de sentimientos positivos, tan diferentes a los suyos, que estaban apagados. Realmente, cualquier persona con esos ojos, que eran la gran mayoría, le repelía, porque eran los ojos de un iluso que va por ahí con la idea de que la vida es fácil. Y esa gente no le gustaba. Sasuke no conocía la historia de Naruto, desde luego, y Naruto tampoco conocía la de Sasuke. Probablemente, cuando a Mikoto se le ocurrió pensar que podrían conectar bien, esperaba que su relación llegase a algo más que simplemente mirarse y rechazarse por sus apariencias. Pero no fue así.

Y comenzó la rutina. Se encontraba a Sasuke por la mañana cuando este bajaba a desayunar y por las tardes, cuando volvía del instituto, pero rara vez se dirigían una sola palabra si no era esta una ácida orden por parte de Sasuke. Entre esos dos momentos, Naruto limpiaba la casa, cuidaba del jardín, fregaba los platos del desayuno y la comida y hacía la colada, todo, siempre, sin tocar absolutamente nada que perteneciese a Sasuke, y eso incluía no haber entrado siquiera en su habitación. Después de que el imbécil llegaba, Naruto ayudaba a Mikoto a hacer la cena. De esa manera, mientras que con Sasuke seguía todo absolutamente igual, con Mikoto se fue haciendo cada vez más cercano. Ella le contaba cosas sobre lugares que había tenido oportunidad de visitar sobre las vacaciones —esos eran los relatos favoritos de Naruto—, anécdotas sobre la infancia de Sasuke —Naruto no entendía cómo un niño tan gracioso se pudo volver un amargado de tal calibre—, e incluso una vez le contó cómo había conocido a su esposo. Naruto también compartía historias con ella pero, en su caso, todas tenían lugar en el orfanato, evitando siempre aquellos aspectos más tristes y desagradables de contar.

— Y este —dijo, sacándose la cartera del bolsillo y extrayendo de una fotografía— era mi mejor amigo.

La señora Uchiha, que estaba preparando la comida, paró un momento para observar la imagen. En ella aparecían dos niños de unos diez años, uno con el pelo rubio y los ojos azules inconfundibles de Naruto y otro pelirrojo. Naruto sonreía como siempre, pero el otro pequeño, a pesar de estar curvando las comisuras de sus labios hacia arriba, tenía una mirada triste.

— Se llama Gaara, llegó al orfanato cuando tenía dos años —explicó—. Esta es la última foto que tengo con él, después fue adoptado por una familia. Hace como siete años que no lo veo... pero un día quiero buscarlo y ver qué ha sido de él, aunque no sé dónde vive ahora. Estoy seguro de que le habrá ido muy bien con sus nuevos padres, yo los vi y parecían ser buenas personas.

A Mikoto le fascinaba esa fortaleza de Naruto, la forma en que era capaz de hablar de cosas como aquella y jamás mostrar un atisbo de tristeza, siempre tenía en la cara una sonrisa, siempre parecía esperar que cualquier cosa mala fuese a ir, tarde o temprano, a mejor.

— Ya veo... quizás deberías ir entonces un día al orfanato y preguntar por él, ¿no crees? Así podrías localizarlo.

— Sí, eso tendría que hacer, un día de esto... —la mujer dio un respingo, cortando las palabras de Naruto—. ¿Qué ocurre?

Mikoto señaló hacia la mesa con la mirada, y Naruto la siguió, encontrándose con una caja, esa que normalmente Sasuke se llevaba por las mañanas a clase, la que su madre rellenaba por la mañana con la comida para su almuerzo.

— Sasuke se ha dejado la comida en casa.

Un vistazo significativo al rubio, e inmediatamente este supo cuál era la petición implícita en sus palabras. Dio un paso atrás, alzando las manos y negando con la cabeza.

— No, no, no, yo no puedo ir, señora Uchiha. ¿Quiere que me coma a mí en vez de al almuerzo? Porque eso será lo que haga como me vea aparecer a mí por su instituto.

— Naruto...

— Además, seguro que Sasuke se alegraría de verla. Sería una escena muy tierna, él sufriendo con el estómago vacío y entonces llega usted y...

— Naruto —lo cortó, esta vez en un tono más firme.

El chico suspiró. No iba a poder escaquearse de aquello.

— Está bien, está bien... iré yo.

— Muchas gracias —Mikoto le dio un beso en la frente a Naruto que puso sus mejillas como dos tomates de la merienda del imbécil —. Te daré dinero para el autobús y te escribiré la dirección para que no te pierdas, ¿de acuerdo?

Esa sería la primera vez en seis meses que llevaba trabajando en la casa que iba a ir a ver la escuela donde estudiaba Sasuke. Tenía curiosidad por el sitio, pero verlo a él no le hacía la más mínima gracia, y menos si era para darle ese almuerzo que siempre olía tan bien. Mientras iba sentado en el autobús, vacío a esas horas, se llegó incluso a plantear comérselo él y volver a casa con la cabeza agachada diciendo que se le había caído, se lo habían robado o lo habían abducido los extraterrestres, atraídos por la deliciosa comida de Mikoto. Pero no lo hizo, y solamente se quedó mirando con odio esa bonita caja por tener por destinatario al amargado enfundado en polos de marca, y no a él. De buena gana se lo hubiera comido y no hubiera dejado ni las migas, y el único motivo por el que se reprimió fue porque era un encargo de la señora Uchiha y a ella, mientras estuviera en sus manos, sí que no pensaba fallarla. En cuanto a Sasuke, por él como si se moría de hambre por no almorzar ese día.

Cuando por fin el autobús llegó a su parada —estaba realmente lejos de la casa, y Naruto no entendía por qué Sasuke tenía que ir justo a ese, siendo que había muchos otros por el camino, bastante más cercanos—, se bajó y se sacó del bolsillo la dirección, Mikoto se había tomado la molestia de dibujarle un pequeño mapa bien claro que Naruto siguió hasta llegar al edificio señalado. Su primera reacción fue más o menos la misma que cuando vio la mansión Uchiha por primera vez. Se quedó boquiabierto, admirando la grandiosidad de ese edificio. Era muy grande, y precioso. De nuevo, se sintió increíblemente pequeño y poca cosa. Y mal vestido, sobre todo mal vestido. Empujó la enorme puerta principal con la mano y miró a todos lados, localizando detrás de un escritorio a una mujer con gafas que tecleaba algo en su ordenador mientras mascaba chicle ruidosamente en medio del silencio de la recepción.

— Perdone —Naruto se acercó a ella con cierto recelo, le daba mala espina, como todo en aquel sitio tan elegante y, a la vez, lúgubre—, ¿la clase de Sasuke Uchiha? Vengo a darle algo —alzó la bolsa donde llevaba el bento para que lo viese.

La mujer lo miró sobre las gafas, y luego alzó un dedo con una uña muy larga pintada de rojo.

— Por ese pasillo, la primera escalera, subes un piso, y a mano izquierda es la segunda clase —dijo, como si se lo supiera de memoria, estuviera muy aburrida o ambas cosas.

— Gracias —sin despedirse, fue por la dirección que le había indicado.

El pasillo era largo y estrecho, apenas iluminado por la luz que venía de la recepción. Si Sasuke pasaba cinco días a la semana ahí metido, podía entender perfectamente su continuo mal humor. La puerta que llevaba a la escalera era pesada, y necesitó las dos manos para empujarla y encontrarse ante él una escalinata en caracol con una alfombra bajando y escalones tan anchos que al subirlas debían asegurar un buen dolor de piernas a alguien que no estuviese en forma. Tomó aliento, menudo lugar más terrible; parecía una casa del terror gigante, como la del parque de atracciones al que una vez los habían llevado.

Cuando al fin remontó la escalera —solo un piso, porque había tres más, y no imaginaba en que estado quedaría una persona que subiese hasta arriba, si él con uno solo ya estaba cansado— fue por el pasillo de la izquierda hasta la segunda clase, y se puso de puntillas para asomarse al ventanal de cristal que daba al aula. Todavía estaban en clase. De entre todas las cabezas, distinguió la de Sasuke, y gruñió para sí. Retrocedió y se apoyó en la pared enfrente de la puerta, esperando a que se abriese la puerta.

Justo en ese momento, sonó sobre su cabeza un terrible timbre metálico que anunciaba el final de las clases y le destrozó los tímpanos.

— ¡Joder, joder, joder! —se tapó las orejas con las manos, encogiéndose—. ¡Cállate!

Suspiró de alivio cuando por fin cesó ese sonido atronador, y, para cuando volvió a su posición, con la mano en el pecho y una sonrisa reconfortada, fue a encontrarse de frente con Sasuke, que en ese momento salía de la clase acompañado por dos chicas. Al ver al rubio, detuvo en seco su paso y su conversación, y por sus ojos pasó primero la sorpresa y luego el enojo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

* * *

><p>Gracias por leer~. Si hubiese algún error en el texto, agradecería que me lo dijeseis para corregirlo, soy muy quisquillosa con estas cosas '-'<p>

(L) Tenía que meter a Gaara por alguna parte, y no podía ser otra cosa que el mejor amigo de Naruto en el orfanato, claro~ — incluso escribiendo NaruSasu tengo a Gaara en la cabeza (?)—. Poco a poco iré metiendo otros pjs canon, ya tengo bastante trozo planeado, así que seguiré escribiendo el siguiente capítulo desde ya 8DDD.

Yyyyy me gustaría haber metido algo más de la primera escena de Naruto y Sasuke... pero no fui capaz '-' ¿qué más iba a meter? ¿los sentaba a tomar un té mientras se miran mal? Igual, creo que me ha quedado feo, como de badfic *se mata*. Me excusaré aunque solo sea conmigo misma diciendo que es la primera vez que escribo primeros encuentros, NaruSasu y a Sasuke hablando (?). Mejorará. Ai promis.


	4. Razones para sublevarse

Lalalala~ he aquí el cuarto capítulo. Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews y favs, me animan mucho a seguir (L)

* * *

><p>En el preciso momento en que Sasuke le dirigió la palabra, Naruto notó miradas posarse sobre él y un círculo cerrarse a su alrededor. Excelente, ahora se había convertido en el centro de atención, cosa que no le disgustaba normalmente, pero que en esa precisa ocasión resultaba realmente incómodo. Evitó mirar a quienes lo rodeaban, nervioso, y centrarse solamente en el Uchiha.<p>

— ¿Quién es ese? —escuchó preguntar a una de las chicas que iba a su lado, una rubia, con un tono receloso y nada amable.

— La chacha de mi madre —Naruto sintió unas inmensas y repentinas ganas de golpearle—. ¿A qué has venido? —repitió, con un tono demandante.

A Naruto no le gustaba Sasuke. No le gustaba Sasuke, ni su manera de dirigirse a él, ni la gente que lo rodeaba, ni ese colegio, ni nada relacionado con ese chico al que consideraba, a pesar del poco —pero mal— trato que había tenido con él, poco menos que una persona deplorable.

— No soy una maldita chacha —gruñó, retándolo con la mirada—. Tu madre me ha mandado a traerte tu almuerzo, así que agárralo de una vez y me largo.

Le tendió la bolsa, pero el pelinegro solo la miró de una manera despectiva.

— No lo quiero.

— ¿Qué?

— No lo quiero —repitió, aunque un Naruto perplejo que lo miraba con la boca muy abierta.

— ¿C-cómo que no lo quieres? —no entendía qué se le podía estar pasando en ese momento por su repeinada cabeza.

— Que no lo quiero. ¿Necesitas que te haga un croquis? —su sonrisa fue como una especie de orden implícita para que a su alrededor algunas personas soltasen risitas desagradables.

— Eso ya lo he oído —contestó, cerrando las manos en puños, tenso, enfadado—. Lo que me gustaría saber es cuál es el motivo.

— Creo que es obvio. No voy a comerme nada que hayas tocado tú.

Durante seis meses, Naruto había demostrado un temple admirable al soportarle a Sasuke todas sus tonterías. Había podido aguantar que le diese órdenes, sus comentarios y sarcasmos a menudo hirientes, sus quejas acerca de su trabajo. Podía tolerar su estupidez hasta niveles bastante altos, pero lo que no iba a permitir era que rechazase la comida que su madre le había hecho. A él podía despreciarlo cuanto quisiera, pero no al esfuerzo de su madre. Se enfadó de verdad. Se acercó a él, lo agarró del cuello de la carísima camisa y tiró, quedándose con él casi frente contra frente.

— Escucha, _teme_, esto no es por mí, a mí me da lo mismo que te mueras de hambre incluso, pero tu madre trabaja muy duro haciendo para ti cosas como esta comida y mientras yo esté delante no vas a menospreciarla. ¿Me has oído, Sasuke?

Esperaba intimidarlo. Esperaba que agachase las orejas como un perro regañado y quizás que hasta pidiese perdón. En qué momento se le pasó por la cabeza que lo haría. Sasuke ni siquiera varió su expresión a pesar de la mirada fiera de Naruto.

— Suéltame —ordenó con voz seria e inalterable.

Naruto, por el contrario, estaba rabioso.

— ¡Deja de ignorarme! ¡¿Quieres por una vez escucharme? ¡Solo eres un niño mimado! ¡Solo eres tú y lo que tú quieres! ¡¿No eres capaz de darte cuenta de la gente de tu alrededor?

— Te he dicho que me suelt...

Desde luego, estaban dando un espectáculo que era digno de ver para quienes estaban alrededor. Era suerte que el profesor se hubiese quedado en la clase discutiendo con un alumno acerca de la nota de su examen, o de lo contrario hubiese visto cómo Naruto le atizó a Sasuke un derechazo que le partió el labio y lo dejó sentado en el suelo cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Al ver la consecuencia de sus actos, y al notar que lo miraban, el rubio se puso más nervioso todavía. Había perdido los papeles. No había sido su intención, por mucho que hubiese deseado hacer eso mismo, nunca había tenido intención de hacerlo. Se sintió mal. Sasuke ni siquiera lo había provocado, no esa vez, sino que él solito se había salido de sus casillas.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! —una de las dos chicas que estaban a su lado se agachó para auxiliarlo.

No podía negar que se había quedado muy a gusto, pero no por eso se sentía menos culpable. Había sido irresponsable, había fallado a la señora Uchiha y se había fallado a sí mismo, se suponía que tenía que ser un chico modélico, que Mikoto lo tenía como tal... en cambio, se había dejado dominar por la ira espontánea. Se quedó paralizado en el sitio, mirando cómo también la otra chica se agachaba y ambas, rubia y pelirrosa, se preocupaban por Sasuke mientras el resto de alumnos alternaban miradas perplejas, interesadas o divertidas entre ambos. La rubia lo sacó de su ensimismamiento con una especie de ladrido hostil.

— ¿Qué estás mirando? ¡Pídele perdón, por lo menos!

Le hubiese perdido perdón y le hubiese ayudado, pero su orgullo se lo impedía; se sentía liberado y no más subyugado a ese imbécil, y solamente por eso no tenía la más mínima intención de hacerlo. Que se jodiese con su labio partido. Dejó la bolsa en el suelo, a su lado.

— Esto es tuyo, haz lo que quieras con ello.

Se dio media vuelta para irse, taladrado por las miradas, eso sí, pero con la cabeza bien alta.

La actitud de Naruto y la manera en que había explotado habían tenido una explicación, una razón de peso. Él, en esos seis meses, había llegado a conocer muy bien a Mikoto. Ella era una mujer muy buena. Se levantaba muy temprano, se acostaba muy tarde y trabajaba muy duro por y para su familia: para limpiar, para haber la comida, para encargarse de la ropa, todo con gran paciencia y dedicación, aunque ahora contase con la ayuda de Naruto. Era amable, servicial, talentosa, divertida, sencilla, cariñosa, todo lo que Naruto siempre hubiera deseado en una madre. Pequeños detalles como ese almuerzo eran la prueba del amor maternal de Mikoto hacia Sasuke. Él nunca había tenido una madre que le preparase el almuerzo, que se levantase antes que él para que pudiese disfrutar al mediodía de un bento lleno de cosas deliciosas. Pero Sasuke la tenía y, de haber estar en su lugar, Naruto cada día le hubiera gracias de todo corazón, mientras que él simplemente parecía no darse cuenta de su inmensa suerte. Por eso, el numerito de ese día fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

Naruto aceptó las consecuencias que su acto hubiese podido tener y le contó a Mikoto lo que había ocurrido nada más llegó a casa. Esperaba una reprimenda, como poco, pero ella pareció comprender sus motivos. Sasuke nunca le dijo nada al respecto a su madre, ni volvió a dirigirle la palabra a Naruto para absolutamente nada. De hecho, entre Naruto y la señora Uchiha, pasó a ser un tema tabú, y el nombre del hijo de la familia no volvió a salir nunca más en las conversaciones.

Hasta que, un día, Naruto volvió a escucharlo.

Era más de mediodía, más cerca de la hora en la que Sasuke volvía a casa que de la hora de comer, cuando el teléfono sonó.

— Naruto, ¿puedes ir a contestar tú, por favor? —pidió Mikoto mientras sujetaba con pinzas una sábana a la cuerda de tender.

— ¡En seguida!

El chico aceleró el paso para entrar en la casa por la puerta del salón que daba al patio y descolgó el teléfono.

— Casa de la familia Uchiha, ¿quién es? —Naruto ya se tenía aprendida la frase que decía siempre que tenía que coger el teléfono y, debía reconocerlo, se sentía muy genial siempre que la soltaba.

Le gustaba descolgar el teléfono, porque a veces quien llamaba era Fugaku, y a Naruto le resultaba curioso escuchar la voz de ese hombre, incluso aunque a él no le tuviera en demasiada estima y su tono fuese levemente desagradable cuando pedía que le pasase por su esposa. Apenas había visto al padre de familia, quizás algún fin de semana en que se había ido a dormir algo más tarde —aunque cuando Fugaku estaba en casa, se negaba a dejar que _ese niño_ estuviese en _su_ salón, sentado en _su_ sofá, mirando _su_ televisor, en ese sentido Sasuke y su padre eran iguales, los dos igual de amargados de la vida—, así que para él era como ese ente casi fantasmal que de vez en cuando se dejaba caer por ahí. Tenía una presencia imponente, ese hombre. Aunque debía reconocer que, como padre, no daba el pego, porque tanto o menos como él lo veía también lo veía Sasuke.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de la voz grave que sonó al otro lado, su interlocutor no era Fugaku.

— ¿Puedo hablar con la señora Uchiha?

— Sí, enseguida se pone.

Salió con el teléfono en la mano al patio.

— Es para usted —le dijo, tendiéndole el aparato.

— Muchas gracias —le dijo y, como siempre, se agachó para darle un beso en la frente, contestando luego al teléfono—. ¿Diga? ¿Qué? —su cara pasó de su radiante sonrisa a una expresión de preocupación—. ¿Que Sasuke...? ¿Pero se encuentra bien? Sí... sí, iré enseguida, gracias por llamar —incluso Naruto, al ver el gesto de Mikoto, se había puesto tenso, y abrió mucho los ojos cuando la mujer se dirigió a él—. Naruto, cámbiate, tenemos que irnos. Sasuke está en el hospital.

* * *

><p>Bueno e_é tengo que disculparme por haber tardado TANTO para un capítulo TAN corto y con TAN POCO contenido. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento... después de los exámenes suelo tener una laguna de inspiración importante e_eU eso sumado a que ahora no tengo teclado y tengo que aprovechar cuando puedo para usar el ordenador de mis padres. En cuanto a la longitud y la poca chicha que esto tiene... en primer lugar, y aunque tenía ya en mente que Naruto iría al instituto de Sasuke a darle el almuerzo, no se me ocurrió pensar en qué pasaría después, con lo que me costó algo pensar en qué meter en ese espacio en blanco que me quedaba... en segundo lugar, es un capítulo "de transición". A partir de ahora empiezan las cosas interesantes, a partir de ahora empieza lo bueno, y tengo a partir de ahora hasta el capítulo doce planeado al detalle, con lo que espero a partir de ahora no tener ningún problema de contenido en los capítulos. Espero que con esas promesas se me perdone la indecencia y el suspense e_eU.<p>

Y, ahora, ya que lo ponen en todos los fics...

CHAN CHAN CHAN... ¿qué le habrá pasado a Sasuke? ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Estará bien? ¿Qué le habrá pasado? ¡Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo, más largo, desde luego, que esta piltrafa! 8DDD *se pega un tiro*


End file.
